


Green Is Not A Creative Color

by spookiist



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Action, Gen, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Kidnapping, Oneshot, Roman has an interesting life, This was rushed, Virgil should be protected at all costs, injuries, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookiist/pseuds/spookiist
Summary: Virgil goes missing. Roman, Logan, and Patton are on the case to find the missing bean.





	Green Is Not A Creative Color

**Author's Note:**

> this became way longer than expected. it was originally gonna be a drabble but brain kept adding in more plot until i just ignored the entire plot my brain came up with or else it would become a chapter fic.

Something appeared to be off about the room. Upon waking up, Roman had a feeling that something strange would happen. There were many factors that hinted he was right, but with the headache he has from last night’s events, he couldn’t focus on the current situation. He sat down properly on his bed, staring into space as he waited for the pounding on his head to minimize. The sun was not helping at all. In fact, it just made him have an even worse headache. So he stood up quickly, determined to get the sunlight out of his face. That was a terrible decision – standing up in an instant. It made him dizzy for quite a while. Eventually, he pulled down the blinds and dimmed the lights to darken the room a bit more. 

Roman felt off. Instead of investigating, he took a shower. He stepped in the shower and braced himself for the cold water. He didn’t bother to use hot water since cold water would wake him up much more efficiently than coffee. After his quick cold shower, he went back to his room and chose a comfortable outfit. And by comfortable, it was a slightly loose shirt and joggers. The outfit he had on was definitely a sporty one, perfect for morning jogs. 

He went to the kitchen to eat his usual Saturday breakfast, a parfait. When he opened the fridge, that was when the realization hit him. The entire morning, not once had he heard the sound of humming from the kitchen. He didn’t feel the warmth beside him when he woke up. The bedroom was unusually neat, and the bathroom floor was suspiciously dry, as if no one was there before him. There was not a single used mug present in the kitchen, nor was their any present scent of brewed coffee. Virgil wasn’t at home. 

The panic settled in and his first thought was to call Virgil. He grabbed his phone that was on the kitchen island and called the first contact on his favorites. He held his breath. The entire house was so silent that he heard Virgil’s phone ringing. But Virgil wasn’t at home. He must’ve left his phone? He would never do that. Out of all of the things he could forget to bring, one of them would be Roman, but his phone was never one of the things he could ever leave at home. 

Lucky for him, Roman gave Virgil a necklace about two years ago as a symbol of appreciation. Well, that and another thing. Virgil has a habit of getting lost especially when he wanders around outside with no specific location to go to in mind. That necklace served as a tracker so that they would be able to find Virgil easily when he calls them saying that he has no idea where he is. 

Roman called Logan, the genius behind the necklace tracker, to help him locate Virgil. It didn’t take long for Logan to answer. 

“Roman, you know I’m very busy so this better b-”

“I need your help. It’s Virgil.” his voice was laced with worry and fear, and it seemed that Logan was able to identify that.

“Did he get lost again?” Logan asked, the sound of metal clattering on his end. 

“Uh no, his phone is here, and he just went _missing_.” 

“Alright then. Get here right away, I’ll call Patton.”

And with that, Logan ended the call. Roman rushed to the garage and got in his car. He drove as fast as legally possible to Logan’s place and barged in without knocking. it was okay since he had a key which Logan’s surprisingly trusted him with. Patton arrived shortly after, and all three of them were huddled around Logan’s laptop. 

“So I tracked him down, and it appears to me that he’s at a hospital?” 

“I have no idea what’s going on, but let’s go!” Patton cheerfully exclaimed. 

Now Roman is definitely one for adventure, but this one, he was not so thrilled about. Hopefully, their angsty bean would be unharmed. 

They used Roman’s car to drive all the way to the hospital. Roman remained silent the entire car ride whilst Patton and Logan discussed about what to do if ever something did not go according to plan. Not that they had a solid plan, or whatever. 

Upon arriving at the hospital, they noticed that it was busy enough to be able to get to different areas in the hospital without being questioned. So they split up. Logan searched the first two floors, Patton searched the third and fourth, and Roman searched the fifth and the rooftop. 

Both Logan and Patton didn’t have much luck, but Roman did. He found Virgil on the rooftop, surrounded by armed guys in an all black attire. He hid where they wouldn’t see him and called Logan’s to tell him about what he was seeing. Logan told him that he will call the police and that he should stay hidden and not do anything stupid. 

Roman didn’t listen. 

“Hey, weirdos! hand over Virgil!” the guys turned around to face him. He noticed they all had a dragon tattoo on their left arm. They must be working for _her_.

“So you finally showed up. Give us the emerald and we’ll give you your precious Virgil.”

“The what now?”

“The emerald, are you stupid? It’s green and shiny and we want it.”

“I know what it is! But what makes you think I have it?” 

“Our boss told us it is with you. So hand it over or he falls off of the building.” the guy grabbed Virgil by the shirt and pulled him close to the ledge.

“Don’t you dare! If you want the emerald so bad, then go get it!” he took off his silver ring and threw it to make them think it was the emerald. Those guys were dumb enough to go after it. 

Roman had to think of a way to get Virgil to safety, and he needed to do it fast. Just then, the sound of a helicopter was heard. 

“Hey girls! I’m here to save your asses!” this would be the first time Roman was thankful for Remy’s existence.

The helicopter was close enough for Virgil to get up the ladder. Roman immediately forced Virgil to climb up, telling him to hold on properly and that Patton would be in the helicopter to help him calm down. Virgil couldn’t argue with him, seeing that the guys with the dragon tattoos started firing their guns. 

Virgil got on the helicopter safely, but Roman didn’t have enough time to get on. he signaled for Remy to get the helicopter away from there, and Remy followed. it was time for Roman to kick ass. 

He took out a dagger that he always had on his person and started attacking anyone who got near him. The bullets were hard to dodge, but he was a fast runner so he got to the stairs with only a few wounds and a bullet on his left leg. Nothing the hospital couldn’t fix.

Apparently the police had surrounded the hospital, and were waiting for them to get down from the rooftop. The nurses on the fourth floor found roman bleeding, so they got him to the emergency room right away. And as for the guys with the dragon tattoos, all of them were taken by the police.

Once it was finally safe and Roman was recovering in his own hospital room, Virgil, Logan, and Patton went to visit him.

“Logan told me he told you not to do anything stupid and yet you just _had_ to risk your life. What were you thinking?!” Virgil yelled. 

“If I’m honest, I’m not sure I was. All I knew was that I needed to get you to safety.” he replied with a soft smile.

“You have no sense of self preservation. I hate you, don’t risk your life again for me.” Virgil’s eyes were wet with tears. He hugged Roman and held onto him, making sure to avoid the leg that got shot. 

“We’ll see.” Roman hugged back, and gestured for the other two to join the hug.

“Oh my gosh, are you all crying? _Logan’s_ also crying? Wow, who would’ve thought.” Roman chuckled. Logan threatened to hit his hurt leg.

“So, why were they looking for an emerald?” Roman asked, annoyed that he got shot because of a stupid green thing.

“Uh, about that, I have it.” All of them turned to look at Virgil with shocked expressions. “I think it contained some sort of power? Like an infinity stone, but not exactly like that? It was green and I dislike the color green so I destroyed it.” 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Virgil rolled his eyes at Roman but smiled anyways.


End file.
